Co myśmy odj*bali cz. 8
Ty mały zdradziecki zasrańcu!- zakrzyknął Przemek, łapiąc Smąriusza w dłoń i ściskając go niczym kuleczke odstresowującą. - Ała!- krzyczał próbujący się wyrwać duch.- Ej! Przestań! Zarówno niebieskowłosy jak i Arise, Gloria i Strange zdążyli już wyjść z podziemi basenu na piętro na którym wszyscy przebywali. Oczywiście chłopcy byli, co tu dużo mówić, relatywnie zadowoleni z końcówki przejazdu- na tyle żeby praktycznie zapomnieć o mniej przyjemnej części, która niejedną Salai doprowadziłaby do ekstazy. Teraz jednak Przemek zajmował się zemstą za zdradę. - Gnojku ty jeden!- syknął Przemek, nadal ściskając Smąriusza.- Obiecałeś mi dawno temu że jesteś w stanie się poświęcić żeby ocalić mi dupsko! - Ale nie dosłownie!- odpowiedział gnieciony Kłobuk.- Poza tym jak Cię Strange obmacuje to mam zejść, ale siedzieć gdy robi to postać która w dowolnym anime była by gejem?! - Że co?!- zakrzyknął niemile zaskoczony Arise. - "Obmacuje" taaak?- spytała Gloria, patrząc na Strange i uśmiechając się do niej z wrednym wyrazem twarzy. - No co?- spytała piratka.- Normalnie spędzamy czas. - A ja to niby co?- spytała Gloria. Strange uśmiechnęła się perfidnie i zbliżyła swoją twarz do twarzy członkini Dzieci Heinricha. - A ty się k#rwisz.- odpowiedziała syrena Dziewczyny zbliżyły się do siebie jeszcze bardziej, zwijając ręce w pięść, gotowe by uderzyć. Już miały się na siebie rzucić, gdy poczuły na sobie czyjeś spojrzenia. Odwróciły się idealnie w tym samym momencie i zobaczyły trzy pary wpatrujących im się z oczekiwaniem oczu. Przemka, wciąż gniecionego Smąriusza i Arise. - No co?- spytały dziewczyny. - No bo my...- zaczął zarumieniony Arise. - Myślimy czy wy...- rozwinął Przemek. - Polecicie w te ślinę czy nie?- spytał duch. Dziewczyny spojrzały najpierw na chłopaków potem na siebie. Na nich i na siebie. Na nich i na siebie. - Nie ma...- zaczęła Strange, jednak Gloria złapała ją za ręce, przyciągnęła do siebie i bardzo namiętnie pocałowała. Chłopcom aż oczy się powiększyły, gdy zobaczyli zbliżające się do siebie ciała dwóch pięknych blondynek. Przemek aż puścił trzymanego przez ten czas w dłoni Smąriusza. - Nie potrzebuje już pornoli.- powiedział spadający na ziemię duch.- Moje życie nim jest. Pocałunek trwał około 20 sekund, po których dziewczyny odsunęły się od siebie. Powoli, spokojnie, chociaż w oczach Strange można było dostrzec mocne zdziwienie. - No już się wyłączyło napalenie?- spytała Gloria. - Właściwie poziom fanserwisu wzrósł o 200%.- powiedział Smąriusz. - Jak ty to obliczyłeś?- spytała Strange. - Zmyśliłem.- odpowiedział duch. Tymczasem Przemek i jego brat stali nadal w tym samym miejscu, wpatrzeni w ten sam punkt niczym posągi. Źrenice nadal był mocno powiększone, niczym u kota który namierzył czerwoną kropkę. - Chyba ich popsułyśmy.- powiedziała Gloria.- W sensie ty. - To ty się na mnie rzuciłaś!- zakrzyknęła z oburzeniem Strange. - Znowu mam Ci coś zrobić?- spytała Gloria, patrząc się groźnie na dziewczynę. - Tak!- odpowiedzieli chórem Przemek, Arise i Smąriusz. Nagle usłyszeli coś. Pojedyńczy, krótki strzał, którego echo rozniosło się po całym basenie. Całą piątka natychmiast spojrzała w kierunku z którego doszedł ten dźwięk. To były brodziki. Cała grupka szybko się tam udała, i po mniej niż 30 sekundach znalazła się na miejscu. Czegokolwiek się spodziewali, to na pewno nie tego. Wasieq leżał sobie na ziemi, z rękoma wokół głowy, napawając się z satysfakcją z jakiejś bliżej nieznanej przyczyny. Obok niego stał Serek, patrzący na wszystko z pewną dozą rozbawienia a przy smoku siedziały Hajsik i Insanity- z jakiegoś powodu zaniepokojone. Cała czwórka zasłaniała grupce widok na to co dzieje się dalej. Dopiero po zbliżeniu się jeszcze bardziej, Przemek, Smąriusz, Strange, Gloria i Arise mogli zobaczyć co się dzieje. Przy leżakach bili się Kharlez i Piteł. Obydwaj mężczyźni walczyli ze sobą nawzajem o karabin maszynowy, którego lufa pozostawała uniesniona do góry. Jeden przepychał drugiego, klnąc i krzycząc w międzyczasie. - Daj mi to do cholery!- zakrzyknął Piteł, ciągnąc do siebie karabin. - Nie możesz ich jeszcze zabić!- krzyczał Kharlez, ciągnąc broń w swoją stronę. - Za długo z tym zwlekaliśmy!- odpowiedział biolog, nadal walcząc. - Ale ja chcę jeszcze pożyć!- odpowiedział technik. - Przeżyłeś już wszystko co można było!- krzyczał Piteł, padając z technikiem na ziemie. - Chcę jeszcze ponawalać piorunami z ramienia figury Jezusa!- odpowiedział Kharlez, próbując z całych sił odebrać karabin zdesperowanemu przyjacielowi. - Już to zrobiłeś!- odpowiedział Piteł. - Byłem spizgany, nie liczy się!- krzyczał technik.- Poza tym w Świebodzinie jest jeszcze jeden! - ale beka.- skomentował leżący sobie spokojnie Wasieq. Była to zdecydowanie jedna z tych osób, które chcą po prostu patrzeć jak świat płonie. I jeśli się da to takowy płomień rozpalać. Do bijących się na ziemi członków Dzieci Heinricha podszedł powoli Arise. Wzdychając ciężko wbił swój karcący wzrok w towarzyszy. - Co wy do cholery robicie?- spytał Arise, patrząc na podwładnych ze złością. Kharlez i Piteł natychmiast wyrzucili broń i z lekką zadyszką padli na jedno kolano, pochylając lekko głowy. - Wybacz Panie.- powiedział Piteł. - Po prostu...- zaczął Kharlez. - Po prostu co?- spytał Arise. - Wasieq twierdzi że Federacja wycofała się z CreepyTown i HallenWest.- odpowiedział Kharlez a Arise poczuł jak coś go momentalnie łapie za gardło.- Że cała ta bajka o zniszczeniu jest tylko po to, żeby nie przyznawać do porażki. To nie może być prawda! Arise stał tam teraz, z mniej karcącym a bardziej przestraszonym wzrokiem. Gloria w tym czasie zdążyła się dyskretnie wycofać a stojący wokół mieszkańcy CreepyTown powstrzymywać śmiech. - Eeeee....- zaczął Arise, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po głowie.- Tak jakby....Mniej więcej tak to wyglądało. Mężczyznom opadły szczęki z niedowierzania. Czyli jednak to co opowiedział Wasieq było prawdą! To że CreepyTown i HallenWest obroniło się, że to oni odpowiadają za śmierć Heinricha, że żołnierze Federacji dokonali srogiego gang-bangu na demonicy przy użyciu luf czołgów, to i więcej! Zostali bezczelnie okłamani. - Dawaj ten j#bany karabin!- zakrzyknął Piteł, rzucając się na UKM'a. - Nie teraz!- odpowiedział Kharlez, również się rzucając. Szybko jednak broń wziął do rąk sam II Przywódca, a podlegający mu mężczyźni nie odważyli się na niego rzucić. - Wybaczcie że wam nie powiedzieliśmy.- powiedział smutno Arise.- Nie miałem do tego głowy więc poprosiłem Glorię. Grupka mieszkańców CreepyTown rozeszła się, ukazując wszystkim skrywającą się za nimi śpiewaczkę. - Hehehe...- dziewczyna uśmiechała się przyjaźnie, drapiąc się również przy okazji po głowie.- Ja poprosiłam Szaloną. - A ja miałam w dupie!!- zakrzyknęła Kapelusznik, dosłownie na chwilę pojawiając się nad głowami wszystkich, by od razu zniknąć. Pozostała dosyć nieprzyjemna cisza. Wyglądało na to że elita elit Federacji miała raczej krótką pamięć. Arise westchnął. Cała wina szła na jego konto- on był Przywódcą i musiał ponieść za to odpowiedzialność. - I tak to po prostu zostawimy?- spytał Piteł, uderzając pięścią w podłogę.- Ała!- syknął, macając się po ręce.- W serialach lepiej to wygląda... - Pewnie że nie.- odpowiedział Arise, czując jak skupiają się na nim wrogie spojrzenia mieszkańców CreepyTown.- Musimy tylko poczekać aż klątwa zniknie. - Nie trzeba czekać!- powiedział stanowczo męski głos. Wszyscy natychmiast się odwrócili. Stał za nimi Mikhaln a towarzyszyli mu Tardsihe oraz Elizabeth. Gdzieś tam na horyzoncie widać było również ubraną w ręcznik LoboTaker. - Znalazłem sposób żeby pozbyć się tej klątwy.- powiedział Arcymag, uśmiechając się triumfalnie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures